


I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

by Marretjen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я хочу зарисовать тебя, - говорит Магнус.<br/>Алек прикусывает кожу на изгибе плеча и шеи, оставляя свою метку, вылизывает, щекочет своим дыханием.<br/>- Я знаю, - приглушённо произносит он, и Магнус ловит звуки его голоса на чувствительной коже, - лучшее применение твоим талантам. Каковые, несомненно, разносторонни, но я бы не стал…<br/>- Нет, - Магнус выворачивается из объятий Алека, глубоко, щедро окунает кисть в разведённую густо-синюю темперу. Алек смотрит на него без удивления, ожидающе, чуть насмешливо, мягко. - Я хочу зарисовать тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zabavnaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/gifts).



_“Anyway. It was no big deal for me to stop by here on my way to Buenos Aires.”_  
“What’s in Buenos Aires?” said Julian.   
“Alec,” Magnus said.  
Сassandra Сlare, Lady Midnight 

\- Незачем было посылать огненное письмо, - произносит Алек, и Магнус резко оборачивается, ловит недоуменный взгляд носильщиков. - Ты мог бы просто позвонить.  
Алек стоит в проходе, опираясь бедром о чемодан Магнуса, сложив руки на груди, невозмутимый, довольный, сияющий, - это какая-то особенная, Алекова невозмутимость, прозрачная, ровная, тёплая, - и, очевидно, скрытый от Примитивных руной невидимости.  
Портье и ещё двое служащих отеля заносят весь багаж внутрь, и Алек легко проскальзывает в закрывающуюся дверь. Магнусу кажется, что заставить себя не следить взглядом за Алеком - это как заставить стрелку компаса не указывать на север. Магнусу кажется, Алеку нравится это.  
\- Ваш багаж, сеньор, - портье говорит по-английски довольно неплохо, с ярким акцентом - о, Магнус скучал по Латинской Америке. Алек обходит Магнуса, кладёт руки ему на талию, прижимается грудью к спине, касается губами виска; Магнус вздрагивает всем телом, длинно, задерживает дыхание, слышит тихое фырканье позади. - Будут распоряжения насчёт завтрака?  
\- Что? - он заставляет себя сосредоточиться, хмурится, чувствуя кожей, как губы Алека растягиваются в улыбке. - Ах, да, завтрак. Нет, спасибо.  
Руки Алека прижимают его ещё ближе.  
\- Приятного дня, сеньор, - прощается мужчина, и Магнус кусает губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не захлопнуть дверь магией за его спиной. Выдыхает, когда они остаются одни, стонет недовольно, разворачиваясь в кольце рук Алека, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу:  
\- Ты знаешь, что это несправедливо, Александр.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечает Алек, не переставая улыбаться, легко целует Магнуса, ещё и ещё, уклоняется, когда Магнус хочет углубить поцелуй, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, сжимает ладони на талии крепче. - Я занят сегодня и не смогу остаться.  
\- Ты пришёл, - Магнус ловит ещё один поцелуй, закрывает глаза, бездумно, сладко, светло; Магнус впервые за многие, многие десятилетия действительно чувствует себя мальчишкой, влюблённым без ума, не знающим ни боли разбитого сердца, ни горечи потерь. Это Алек, всегда - Алек. - Ты пришёл, чтобы сказать, что не можешь остаться? О, Александр, - тянет он, - ты мог бы просто позвонить.  
\- Чтобы поцеловать тебя, - отвечает Алек, ничуть не смущаясь. - Добро пожаловать в Буэнос-Айрес.  
Искренность Алека - это то, от чего у Магнуса до сих пор захватывает дух.  
То, чему он не может сопротивляться.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришёл, - мягко признаётся Магнус, и улыбка Алека становится ярче и шире, вспыхивает солнечно и светло. Он идёт к двери, не отводя от Магнуса взгляда, обходит стоящие на у входа сумки и чемоданы.  
\- Я рад, что ты приехал, - говорит он в ответ. - Я вернусь, когда буду свободен.  
Дверь за Алеком беззвучно закрывается, и Магнус отправляет сообщение ему вслед: “Я скучал”.  
Алек присылает ему в ответ сердце, пронзённое стрелой, - Магнус видит, как он, подпрыгивая, сбегает вниз по ступеням у входа в отель и убирает телефон в карман джинсов, - и сжимает губы, пытаясь не улыбаться.  
Целых три секунды. Может быть.

Учитывая то, как ответственно Алек относится к любой порученной ему работе, Магнус даже не надеется, что это будет скоро.  
Магнус скучает, конечно, - он сам признался в этом, и, если нужно, признается ещё раз, - но не чувствует себя одиноко. Ощущение - он и Алек в одном городе - практически осязаемо; сродни магии. Притяжение, которое чувствуется в воздухе, звенит натянутыми струнами, бесконечно вибрирующими после касания, как будто связь, создавшаяся между ними руной союза, никуда не исчезла до сих пор.  
Магнус идёт на Плаза де Майа, заглядывает в кафе на углу и заказывает острое мясо на углях, гуляет по набережной с огромной порцией мороженого - мята, лаванда и зелёный чай - и, кажется, всё ещё видит улыбку Алека, обращённую к нему; кажется, может указать, в какой части города он находится, может наткнуться на него, бесцельно бродя по улицам, площадям и проспектам.  
Ожидание не имеет ничего общего с тоской. Ожидание - это предвкушение.

Алек возвращается, когда на Буэнос-Айрес опускается ночь; перед Магнусом в широких, высоких окнах с раздвинутыми жалюзи - яркие огни Пуэрто-Мадеро, отражающиеся в спокойной глади реки: сверкающие зеркальные небоскрёбы, бело-сиреневая полоса автострады вдалеке, жёлтые фонари мостов, пульсирующие ленты рекламных щитов и вывесок над барами и клубами.   
Буэнос-Айрес такой яркий, что в небе над ним не видно звёзд.  
Алек входит в номер и прикрывает дверь - негромко и чётко щёлкает магнитный замок - останавливается, и Магнус чувствует его взгляд на себе, жарко и всеохватно, чувствует, как он разглядывает комнату, погружённую во мрак, наполовину разобранные чемоданы на полу, собранный мольберт и высокий табурет с разложенными на нём красками рядом. Магнус не оборачивается; по коже пробегают мурашки. Он ещё раз удовлетворённо смотрит на холст, делает шаг назад, чтобы уловить перспективу.  
Алек позади него фыркает.  
Ладно, может, потому, что все художники делают так, Магнус за свою жизнь повидал немало художников, он знает, что картину нужно рассмотреть со всех ракурсов.  
\- Ладно, признаю, - голос Алека глубокий, мягкий, немного усталый, и Магнус немедленно чувствует, что детального рассмотрения требует не только его картина, - я могу заметить некоторое сходство.  
\- Задача живописи состоит вовсе не в бездумном копировании действительности, Александр, - уязвлённо говорит Магнус; Алек тихо смеётся и наконец подходит ближе, обнимает, притягивая к себе. Магнус откидывается назад, поворачивает голову, тянется за поцелуем.  
Алек тёплый - там, снаружи, должно быть, всё ещё жарко, - и пахнет пылью, и южным солнцем, и горячей, чуть обожжённой этим солнцем кожей, и мате, и ещё чем-то сладко-острым; Магнус пьёт его запах, его поцелуи, его объятия, как будто ему никогда не будет достаточно.  
\- Привет, - бормочет он Алеку в губы, чувствует его улыбку:  
\- Привет.  
Магнус выдыхает, когда Алек касается его шеи.  
\- Как ты назовёшь её? - спрашивает Алек шёпотом, и Магнусу требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, о чём они говорят.  
\- Сияние Пуэрто-Мадеро, - отвечает он, тоже неосознанно понижая голос, как будто это чья-то тайна, как будто они не одни в номере. Алек поднимает руки, сжимает ладонями плечи Магнуса, ведёт ниже, до предплечий, соединяет его запястья, захватывая их в замок - аккуратно, уверенно, надёжно. Магнус следует взглядом за его движениями, резко и неловко прокручивая в пальцах кисть - брызги летят на край полотна, на палитру, падают в темноте на ковровое покрытие.  
\- Я хочу зарисовать тебя, - говорит Магнус.   
Алек прикусывает кожу на изгибе плеча и шеи, оставляя свою метку, вылизывает, щекочет своим дыханием.  
\- Я знаю, - приглушённо произносит он, и Магнус ловит звуки его голоса на чувствительной коже, - лучшее применение твоим талантам. Каковые, несомненно, разносторонни, но я бы не стал…  
\- Нет, - Магнус выворачивается из объятий Алека, глубоко, щедро окунает кисть в разведённую густо-синюю темперу. Алек смотрит на него без удивления, ожидающе, чуть насмешливо, мягко. - Я хочу зарисовать тебя.  
Первый мазок ложится широко - Магнус ведёт по линии челюсти Алека, прослеживает её, не жалея краски, кончик срывается, оставляя неровную полосу на шее. Алек не отшатывается от движения Магнуса, не вздрагивает, когда холодные мокрые ворсинки вервые касаются его кожи; Магнус замечает, как напрягаются мышцы на его груди, на плечах, как мгновенно вспыхивают его глаза - как он смотрит на Магнуса: с удовольствием, очарованно и открыто.  
Как Магнус смотрит на Алека.  
Магнус целует Алека красками - дрожащее под лёгким прикосновением горло, крылья ключиц и ямочка между ними, глубокий тёмно-бирюзовый на сильный, идеальный изгиб плеч, мягкая охра поверх рун на плечах, по венам на сгибе локтя, и Алек с плотно сжатыми губами перехватывает кисть - золото расплывается по его ладони, просачивается сквозь сомкнутые пальцы, - целует Магнуса, жадно, ищуще, обнажённо, как будто походя признаётся в том, что Магнус ему необходим, обнимает его лицо руками, оставляя на щеке, скуле, виске, пряди у уха яркий смазанный след.  
Магнус снимает с Алека майку - тот ловит его движение на половине, хватаясь за ткань испачканными в краске пальцами, смешивая цвета, - и кисть падает, откатываясь к окну. Магнус, не глядя, тянется свободной к палитре, сталкивая открытые тюбики на пол, кладёт широко раскрытую ладонь Алеку на рёбра, скользит вниз, - оливковый, пурпурный, тёмно-серый, шафрановый, сапфировый - к солнечному сплетению, ощущая быстрый, горячий ток его крови, пульсацию жизни, к рельефному животу; опускает руки на бёдра, притягивая Алека к себе - он подаётся вперёд, легко следуя за касаниями Магнуса, грудью к груди. Они целуются, будто умирают от жажды, отпечатываясь друг на друге, держась друг за друга, сцепляясь дыханием, жестами, путаясь в ногах, и Магнус видит искры за сомкнутыми веками - Магнус видит магию Алека, сплетённую с его собственной.

***

Они встречают рассвет; Алек лежит головой у Магнуса на груди, пряди чёрных волос на затылке окрашены в бирюзу и золото. Краска подсыхает на коже, чуть стягивая её, оставаясь на подушечках пальцев смазанными тёмными пятнами.  
\- Ты останешься здесь до своего дня рождения? - шепчет Алек.  
\- Само собой, - убеждённо отвечает Магнус, кивает, Алек не видит этого, но чувствует движение. - Ты, знаешь ли, не единственная причина, по которой я приехал в Буэнос-Айрес.  
Алек фыркает сонно, не открывая глаз, чуть шевелится, устраиваясь ещё удобнее. Магнус держит его в своих руках, касаясь поясницы и плеч.  
\- И какая же вторая? - спрашивает Алек. Его голос, тихий и хриплый, звучит немного невнятно; Алек засыпает.  
\- Если ты знаешь, Буэнос-Айрес когда-то находился на территории Перу. Вице-королевства Перу, - уточняет Магнус, и Алек неслышно смеётся.  
\- Люблю тебя, - говорит он.  
Магнус прищуривается, одними губами проговаривает заклинание, бесшумно закрывая жалюзи; берёт руку Алека в свою, переплетая их пальцы. Алек в полусне сжимает его ладонь.


End file.
